Happy Birthday Natsuki
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Yuri throws a surprise birthday party for her girlfriend, Natsuki. She also has a surprise gift for her too. (I used my MC name from when I played the game.)


"Alright all done," said Yuri as she finished painting the sign.

Today is Natsuki's birthday and Yuri wants everything perfect. Also Yuri and Natsuki are a couple.

Yuri and Natsuki have been a couple for five years. Since their junior year of high school, they were the "magic couple" as Sayori would put it.

Yuri remembers the day she asked Natsuki on a date. Well their first date so happened to be homecoming. Yuri was nervous and didn't think Natsuki would agree. They were both nervous but that didn't stop them from confessing.

From that day, they have been inseparable. Anytime you see Yuri, Natsuki is next to her and vice versa. Yuri does everything she can to please her lover and keep her satisfied.

Monika, Yusuke, and Sayori came over to their condo to help decorate before Natsuki came home.

"Monika can you hand me the pink glitter?"

"Sure Yuri. So Natsuki still loves her glitter?"

Yuri turns to Monika and blushes. Monika giggles and hands her the glitter, "I'm just teasing Yuri. Don't explode on me."

"Monika you know Natsuki loves glitter. Ever since elementary school, all her coloring papers had glitter everywhere." Sayori says as she brings the drinks to one of the party tables.

"Yea she never goes anywhere without a pack of glitter in her purse," says Yusuke as he puts the finishing touches on the three layer cake.

"T-that's not true!" Yuri blush is a deep red and it looks like she might pass out.

"Calm down, Yuri we are just joking around. Natsuki isn't here so she can't attempt to rip off our heads and barbecue them."

*Don't speak too soon Sayori. I might just do just that if you keep it up."

Everyone turn around and see Natsuki. So much for the surprise birthday party. Yuri panics and nearly falls off the ladder she was standing on to hang up the sign.

"N-Natsuki you're not supposed to be here! It's supposed to be a surprise! I had your coworkers distract you."

Natsuki chuckles and sits down her purse on the kitchen counter, "They are not useful for a distraction. Mitsuki can't keep her mouth shut if she was paid for it."

Yuri curses under breathe and sighs, "Well, it can't be helped."

She gets down from the ladder to join her friends as the scream, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI!"

Natsuki claps her hands and hug her friends and girlfriend, "Thank you so much you guys."

The five friends spent the rest of the night poppin bottles and eating cake. Natsuki opened all the gifts and her friends were pleased she liked each gift they bought her.

But one gift is missing from a certain someone. Natsuki didn't see any gift from Yuri. Before she can ask, Yuri goes to the dresser and picks up a small pink velvet box. She makes her way towards Natsuki and opens the box to reveal a pink diamond ring.

Natsuki gasped and looked at everyone in the room and they were looking at her and smiling.

"Natsuki when I first saw you, I knew I wanted you in my life. I didn't understand my feelings at first but I do not regret asking you to be my girlfriend. These years of having you by my side is a dream come true. I want to continue this dream so, Natsuki, my love, will you marry me?"

Natsuki felt tears run down her eyes and nodding frantically, "Yes Yuri of course I'll fucking marry you!"

Everyone cheered and Yuri took the ring out of the box to slip it on Natsuki's ring finger. The couple hugged and kissed. The evening felt like it was straight out of a fairy tale book.

Yuri is even more in a daydream because she is past relieved that Natsuki said yes. She loves her even more if that's even possible at the moment.

It's getting late and everyone was leaving. Yuri put the dishes in the sink reminding herself to clean them tomorrow. Natsuki sat on the couch admiring her ring. Yuri noticed and sat down next to her.

"You like the ring?"

Natsuki blushed and puts her hand down, "I love the ring Yuri. It's pink of course!"

Yuri chuckled and wraps her arm around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki snuggles her body closer to Yuri. Seconds later, Natsuki is asleep. Yuri rubs her side and lays her head on Natsuki's.

"Happy birthday Natsuki."


End file.
